Sylvan's Story
Sylvan comes to live in the Magic Forest! BEWARE! Do NOT complete 14/15 if you want to continue getting drops, collecting Fennec Foxes and Crafting Woodcats. Just make sure you complete it before the timer runs out Tips= Non-quest related items * Ruins now drop Bones each time you collect * Packages, Boxes, Dragon Elements, Jewelery Boxes now all stack in your inventory, however you still only open the same amount as always each time you click "Use". So you still open 100 packages or 30 boxes or 5 jewelery boxes or 1 dragon element. They are just stacked in larger numbers now to make inventory less cluttered and easier to find stuff. ---- Quest Info & Tips *The Quest began a day earlier than expected! *Also, Forest Lights do not start dropping from Shacks & Huts until 7/15. You can get them from clearing ground spawn *Forest Lights are random from ground spawn and from Shacks / Huts *Upgrade Sylvan's Dwelling to receive Quests: Runic Magic 1 - 5 *'The Runic Magic Quests are optional', you can complete Sylvan's Dwelling without doing these but it will be harder to get all the Forest Runes you need without these quest rewards. *Have 16 Pigflies ready to sell for Runic Magic 1/5 *Have 12 Bullies ready to sell for Runic Magic 3/5 *Have 8 Big-Eared Buns ready to sell for Runic Magic 5/5 *Runic Magic 5/5 asks you to give Kaya 9 Living Water and does not seem worth doing. I'd rather take longer to get Forest Runes from chopping Trees than to spend all these resources. Make your own decision on what works best for you. |-|Quest: Sylvan's Story= SylvansStory1.jpg SylvansStory2.jpg SylvansStory3.jpg SylvansStory4.jpg SylvansStory5.jpg SylvansStory6.jpg SylvansStory7.jpg SylvansStory8.JPG SylvansStory9.JPG SylvansStory10.JPG SylvansStory11.JPG SylvansStory12.JPG SylvansStory13.JPG SylvansStory14.JPG SylvansStory15.jpg Sylvan's Story 1/15 *Place Sylvan's Dwelling on your land *Find (12) Forest Lights while clearing any ground spawn *Collect from Sylvan's Dwelling (2) times Sylvan's Story 2/15 *Feed your Shaman's Fennec Fox (18) times *Harvest (24) Forest Lights crops *Collect from your Mana Sources (12) times Sylvan's Story 3/15 *Collect from your Sylvan's Dwelling (4) times *Sell (4) Foxes *Craft (6) Amulet of Life in the Wonder Workshop See "Recipes" tab above '''Sylvan's Story 4/15' Feed Foxes (24) times *Harvest (40) Forest Lights *Upgrade Sylvan's Dwelling to Level 2 Sylvan's Story 5/15 *Sell (6) Fennec Foxes *Find (32) Forest Lights clearing ground spawn on your land *Craft (9) Amulets of Life in the WW Sylvan's Story 6/15 *Collect from Sylvan's Dwelling (6) times *Clear (12) Trees from your land to find Forest Runes *Upgrade your Sylvan's Dwelling to Level 3 Sylvan's Story 7/15 *Craft (3) Woodcats in the Wonder Workshop *Find Forest Lights by collecting from your Huts & Shacks • Random drop *Feed your Woodcats (20) times Sylvan's Story 8/15 *Sell (6) Adult Woodcats *Craft (9) Forest Amulets in the Wonder Workshop • See "Recipes" tab *Upgrade Sylvan's Dwelling to Level 4 Sylvan's Story 9/15 *Clear (24) Trees from your land *Craft (12) Amulets of Life *Sell (12) adult Fennec Foxes Sylvan's Story 10/15 *Collect from your Sylvan's Dwelling (10) times *Feed your Woodcats (46) times *Upgrade Sylvan's Dwelling to Level 5 Sylvan's Story 11/15 *Feed your Shaman's Fennec Foxes (80) times *Craft (12) Forest Amulets *Harvest (80) Forest Lights Sylvan's Story 12/15 *Craft (14) Woodcats in the Wonder Workshop *Find (60) Forest Lights by collecting your Huts & Shacks • Ground spawn drops count toward this objective also *Upgrade Sylvan's Dwelling to Level 6 Sylvan's Story 13/15 *Remove (36) Trees from your land *Sell (16) adult Fennec Foxes *Craft (14) Forest Amulets in the WW Sylvan's Story 14/15 *Harvest (120) Forest Lights *Sell (16) Adult Woodcats *Upgrade Sylvan's Dwelling to Level 7 BEWARE! Do NOT complete 14/15 if you want to continue getting drops, collecting Fennec Foxes and Crafting Woodcats. Just make sure you complete it before the timer runs out Sylvan's Story 15/15 *Cast Growth Transformation Scroll on Sylvan's Dwelling • This transforms it into an Animal Pen for Sylvan to sit on *Feed Sylvan(6) times *Sell Sylvan (4) times • Remember, when you sell adult Sylvan you get a new baby Sylvan in return |-|Recipes= Amulet of LifeR1.jpg Woodcat Recipe1.JPG Forest Amulet Recipe1.jpg |-|Sylvan's Dwelling Build Info= SylvanStore1.JPG SylvansDwelling Production L1.jpg SylvansDwelling Build L2.jpg|Level 2 Build Req's SylvansDwelling Production L2.jpg SylvansDwelling Build L3.JPG|Level 3 Build Req's SylvansDwelling Production L3.JPG SylvansDwelling Build L4.JPG|Level 4 Build Req's SylvansDwelling Production L4.JPG SylvansDwelling Build L5.JPG|Level 5 Build Req's SylvansDwelling Production L5.JPG SylvansDwelling Build L6.JPG|Level 6 Build Req's SylvansDwelling Production L6.JPG SylvansDwelling Build L7.JPG|Level 7 Build Req's SylvansDwelling Production L7.JPG |-|Quest: Runic Magic= Runic Magic1.jpg Runic Magic2.jpg Runic Magic3.JPG Runic Magic4.JPG Runic Magic5.JPG *'Upgrade Sylvan's Dwelling to receive these quests' *These Quests are optional, you can complete Sylvan's Dwelling without doing these but it will be harder to get all the Forest Runes you need without these quest rewards. Runic Magic 1/5 *Collect (24) times from your Fairy Dwelling *Sell (16 Pigflies) *Craft (9) Bricks and click the "Give" button on the quest window Runic Magic 2/5 *Collect from your Shops (16) times *Harvest (24) Thoughtful Aconites *Craft (9) Poison and click the "Give" button on the quest window Runic Magic 3/5 *Collect from your Paper Workshop (8) times • You must collect all 8 times, enchanting does not count as 2 *Sell (12) adult Bullies *Craft (8) Scrolls in the Laboratory Runic Magic 4/5 *Collect your Brewery (8) times *Harvest (12) Poppies on your land *Craft (12) Books in your Laboratory **'Note' You do NOT have to give the books to kaya! Runic Magic 5/5 **''Note: This quest is not worth doing - get Forest Runes from Trees instead!'' *Collect your Forge and No One's Forge (24) times *Sell (8) adult Big-Eared Buns *Craft (9) Living Water in your Labs then click the "Give" Button on the quest window Category:Timed Event Quests